


【佐樱】花开酒微酣

by Vradica228



Category: Naruto
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vradica228/pseuds/Vradica228
Summary: 阴差阳错之后如何一点点心意相通。





	【佐樱】花开酒微酣

距离春野樱追上宇智波佐助并同他一起旅行已经过去三个月了。短短三个月，她与佐助的关系从肩并肩到了可以坦然地握住他的手十指相连的地步。

虽然大部分时间的相处都很安静，但樱感受得到佐助身上的气质日渐柔和。

他们偶尔会住在旅店，更多是风餐露宿。但樱感到十分幸福。除了惊叹于世界的广大，有陪在佐助身边的喜悦。就像此时两人肩并肩走在去往附近城镇的路上。阳光明媚，林间传来鸟的低语。

路过一个转角，花团簇锦映入樱的眼帘。樱兴奋地跑到路旁蹲下。佐助也停止前进，走到樱的身旁看樱蹲下的背影。

头发，比之前更长了。

樱轻抚眼前盛开的一朵白花，喃喃自语。

“好多芍药啊……已经到了这个时节了吗？”

“佐助君你知道吗？芍药又叫‘殿春’，因为它的花期是5月份到6月份，正好是春末夏初呢。”

“芍药的根也可以入药哦！尤其对女忍的身体非常好！芍药真的是一种很好的花呢……”

樱滔滔不绝地谈论着眼前的花，佐助在一旁安静地听着，没有丝毫不耐烦，且时不时给予简短的回应。

“不过我现在最喜欢芍药的花语，佐助君知道是什么吗？”

“什么？”佐助问道。

樱站起来，背着手走近并抬头看向佐助。佐助眉头微蹙，不懂樱想要做什么。樱微微歪头，笑眯眯地对佐助说：

“嘿嘿，不告诉佐助君～”

最近的樱总会这样，时不时像逗猫似的撩拨佐助，却在佐助回应的时候狡诈地躲开。眼前的少女每次都笑语嫣然，佐助对此每次都无奈地轻笑，有时会用双指戳一下樱的额头，说一句“你啊”。

这次也不例外，佐助举起右手，樱满怀期待地等着额头被点。忽然林间传来一阵尖叫，两人一惊，随后迅速朝林间走去。忍者的听觉比普通人更强，两人走了一会儿，渐渐靠近了声音发出的地点——这里到处都是灌木丛——突然佐助停下了猛地停下脚步，樱在他身后被狠狠地撞了一下，刚想问发生了什么，佐助转身拉着樱蹲下后抬手捂住了她的眼睛。

樱想把佐助的手拉下来，不料佐助的手用了力气。她不服输地想要与之掰扯，自然看不到佐助的表情。刚想开口说话，被从灌木丛后传来的声响吓得闭嘴。樱停止挣扎仔细一听，却差点没狂流鼻血了。

灌木丛后的声音和发生的事于他们而言在熟悉不过。从一个月前开始，每过几天就会如此。

于情于理，他们都应该立刻走开假装什么也没发生。此刻两人却像被缚身术定住了一样迈不开腿。暧昧的对话断断续续从灌木丛里面穿出。

“哈啊……啊……呃啊……左之……助桑……啊……”  
“……小点声……刚才太大了……”  
“因为……真的很舒服……啊别……那里……”  
“咲夜……你……别动！……”

佐助侧头，看见掌下的樱脸红得滴血，嘴唇的微张，不由得心中一动。那边呜呜咽咽，这里近在咫尺。

樱在黑暗中觉得自己脸变成了火焰，已经要把周围的空气都要烧熟了，忽然感觉鼻尖碰到了什么，激得樱一把用力拉下脸上的手，然后拽着佐助头也不回转身就跑。一路狂奔到附近的城镇，到了旅店火速要了一间房后，樱才瘫倒到榻榻米上。

虽然她没有看见发生了什么，但是光是那些呻吟与喘息也足够她脑补出各种香艳画面了。

平定呼吸后，转眼看向佐助，发现他在整理卷轴，神色淡然，一切如常，脸上连灰尘都没有。仿佛看到那样缠绵的场景和之后的避险奔跑对他一点影响也没有。

卷轴整理完毕，佐助起身拉门向外走去，刚踏出一只脚，他转身向樱说到：

“今晚……”佐助看着樱，没有继续下去。樱闻言坐身来，奇怪地向佐助。佐助看了看她又低垂眼眸，似乎在酝酿要说什么。

“今晚也要……”樱问到，脸上的红晕并没有随着呼吸平定而消散。佐助闻言打断了樱的话，又转过了身走出房间。

“今晚就好好休息吧。”说完后关上拉门。

樱轻咬嘴唇，双手捂住脸又倒回地上打滚。她刚才都在说什么……明明佐助君不是那样的人……shanaro yo！

门外，佐助靠着墙壁坐下，低头捂脸却捂不住耳根的红晕。

他都干了些什么……明明樱不喜欢那样……

佐助在日落前回来后发现樱已经穿上浴衣要去温泉沐浴了。“因为难得住旅店嘛，所以想早点去。”樱一手抱着木盆，一手把变长了的刘海撩到耳后这样说着。

“那，一起去吧。”佐助说。樱“嗯”了一声，转过身去。

佐助开始解衣服上的纽扣。从小到大他都偏爱穿传统些的服饰，含蓄简洁，最重要的是方便穿脱。断了左手后，纽扣类的衣服也变多了。

他以前讨厌穿这种衣服的感觉，一系一解，把原本简单的复杂化。但是后来他也慢慢学会接受，只有一只手，开始不论是战斗中还是生活中，总会有些不方便。

佐助把白天穿的衣服脱下叠好后，拿起店家早已准备好的浴衣。胳膊一伸，领口一拉很是方便，只是腰带很麻烦。“樱，帮我系一下腰带。”没有回应，他抬头看向春野樱，发现她背对着他站在门前，看起来心不在焉。“樱？”他又提高音量叫了一下，樱楞了一下才回过神来，转头问了一句：“什，什么事，佐助君？”“腰带。”他举起手中的带子。“啊啊，没问题。”

樱放下木盆接过带子走到佐助低头帮他系，系好后发现领口没有理好，又帮他理了理领口。轮廓分明的胸膛在衣领的交叠下若隐若现，手在整理的过程中不可避免的拂过。樱感觉不断有湿热的气朝她额头上喷，自己的脸更热了。

“好了，佐助君”整理完毕，樱抬头看向佐助，发现佐助也在看着她。

“啊，谢谢。”佐助并没有动，眼神闪烁，俯视着樱。樱别扭地别看脸，眼神瞥见自己的两手还抓着佐助的衣领。刚想要放下，却被佐助一把抓住了手。

樱又是一惊，抬起头看向佐助，佐助低着头，长而散乱的刘海遮住了他的脸，不能完全看见他的神情。抓了一会儿，佐助把樱的手缓缓放下，留下错愕的樱去拿了自己的木盆。

Shanaro，我又想多了。

“走吧。”

两人一路沉默的走到了温泉。在看到不是混浴后两人都不约而同地松了一口气。女汤和男汤用一排竹子隔开，竹子与竹子之间压的很严实，一点也看不到对面。樱激动地招呼不打一声一路小跑跑进了女汤，脱掉衣服就钻进了温泉里。温热的水洗去了这阵子的疲劳，樱发出了满足的叹息声。

樱闲散地趴在池子边上看着门帘上的“女”字，不由得想，如果之前遇到的也是这样的温泉她和佐助君还会是现在这样的关系吗。

在春野樱心目中，宇智波佐助的形象几经变化——蓝衣的他，白衣的他，黑衣的他——但总是干净的。在那之前有一段时间，樱甚至觉得年少时要嫁给佐助这样的梦想有点亵渎他的。

他是那么遗世独立的人，为什么要把他拉回这世俗中。

一个月以前，他们俩也是久违的住进了一家旅店。她兴奋的拉着佐助一起去沐浴，只是希望能早些看到他沐浴后的样子。结果看到只有一个门帘时，她退缩了。佐助也明显楞了一下，之后淡定的对她说：“一起进去吧。”

只有他们两个，池子很大，他们自然地分开一段距离独自泡。那时樱缩在水里激动——能看到佐助君的身材很好，但是她这样难道不是完全没被当成女人看待吗？不，佐助君只是禁欲，男女对他都一样。

她理解，她又不是为了那种事来追他的。应该是这样，明明一直是这样。

直到樱听见佐助忽然压抑着声音在叫她，她以为佐助左臂突然疼了游过去看，被佐助一把搂进怀里压在壁上，抬头，异色的双瞳如同漩涡把她吸了进去。她放佛被突然灌了一口烈酒，脑海中平静清澈的池塘变得波澜起伏，染上了颜色。

走出温泉后，事情就那样发生了。

后来每隔几天就会有那么一次，只有那么一两次在旅店，大多数时间是在野外。只有他们两个人，她总是压抑着声音，他总是循规蹈矩。尽管如此，她还是很高兴。

春野樱彻底拥有了宇智波佐助。

她时不时去戏弄佐助，想去问他为什么要那样做，却怕得不到想要的答案逃开了。

她是医疗忍者，她思考后把这归于男性的本能——对，本能。佐助君其实也不喜欢这样吧，今天林间的事情，他不想她看到，后来也没想碰她。

她也想像sakuya一样喊出来。

“我真是一点也没有成长。”

樱从思考中回到现实，看了眼墙壁上的表，她已经泡了很久了。上岸穿好衣服樱直接去了餐厅，店员告诉她佐助已经帮她留好了位子，他吃完了已经提前回去了。

窗外飘来浓郁的芍药花味。

桌子上都是自己爱吃的菜。

这个可恶的男人。

“不好意思，麻烦给我一瓶酒。”

宇智波佐助在房间里看鸣人给他的信。信是傍晚刚到的，打开一看，除了开头几句是问候他最近怎么样，剩下的全是关于樱的。

“樱酱怎么还没回来debayo？

“樱酱不在，医疗班天天抱怨他们要忙到罢工了debayo！”

“佐助你是在拐人你知道？！”

佐助一边看一边忍不住在内心嘲笑鸣人。卷面和内容一如既往的乱，就算是在学习如何当一个火影，吊车尾依旧是吊车尾。结尾写得倒是意外的规矩，佐助还以为是奈良鹿丸的代笔，读着读着却愣住了。

放下信，佐助抬头看向窗外，天色已晚，樱还没回来。佐助想去找她，想起身又觉得不妥坐了回去。毕竟今天发生的事情的确太尴尬了。在野外碰到那样的事，虽然他察觉到后反手捂住了樱的眼睛，但自己却是看的清清楚楚。

她是他最不想伤害的人，可笑的是，伤她最终的也是他。

樱是阳光的、纯洁的。而宇智波佐助身上的血腥和黑暗，他自己不介意，别人如何看待更是无所谓。可是宇智波佐助不想用这沾染了她。

其实樱，不是很喜欢那种事情吧。一个月前的意外，只要她肯推开他，只要她拒绝他，他都会停下来。可是樱没有。第二天醒来后他想向樱道歉，樱却放佛没事人一样，一如既往地对他说“早上好。”后来甚至还总是戏弄他，仿佛原谅他了。

她是他生命中为数不多的阳光，放下心结，彻底拥有了第一次后就不想再撒手。后来佐助忍不住又抱了她几次，甚至是在无人的野外。而樱每次都顺从了他。他每次都草草了事，因为他希望樱拒绝他，这样他还不会如此矛盾。想要，却要克制。其实他潜意识里知道，樱不会拒绝他，永远不会拒绝他。

原本只是想要樱的陪伴，后来却变得想要得到她整个人。她已经变成他的人了。

他宇智波佐助一直在利用春野樱对他的爱与包容。

房门打开的声音把佐助从迷思中拉了回来，樱回来了。佐助抬头，刚想问她怎么才回来，却发现樱脚步不是很稳，满脸通红，手上还拿着一个小酒瓶。懂了，樱这是喝了这家店的特产酒啊。

用饭的时候店员就跟他不停的推销这酒“天然发酵，不添加任何防腐剂，清香宜人不头疼。只要50块，50块买不了吃亏50块买不了上当”云云，看来是被店员给忽悠了。

佐助起身要去扶她，却被樱一把扑倒。

春野樱喝完了整整一小瓶，整个人飘飘欲仙。握着酒瓶，一路上哼着小曲跳着小碎步。一打开房门就看见了佐助坐在床垫上看着她。

放下小酒瓶，樱一头扑到佐助的怀里，像小猫咪似的不停地蹭，甜甜地喊他：“佐助君啊~”蹭够了，又抬起头眉眼弯弯地打招呼。“晚上好啊~佐助君~”

“樱，”佐助和她来开一段距离，“你喝醉了。”“不，我没醉！”樱反驳道。“我没有醉。”说完继续想往佐助怀里蹭。

佐助急急用手抵住不断想蹭过来的樱。樱不服气，硬是要赖在他怀里不动。纠缠了一会儿樱皱起眉头，眼含泪光地问佐助：“佐助君讨厌我吗？

佐助不敢直视这样的樱。“不讨厌，所以快休息吧。”

樱稍微坐起来一点，双手把佐助别过去的脸捧回来，注视着他。黑发遮掩着异色的瞳孔，高挺的鼻子下是一张湿润的嘴唇 。这张嘴向她道过谢，也给过她绝望，更曾经让她一头扎进欲望的深渊。

这张嘴的主人是一个可恶的男人。

初夏早晚还是凉的，但樱觉得体内一股无名的燥热上身，一把抱住佐助的脖子吻了上去，放佛那就是解渴的泉眼。先是唇瓣摩擦，紧接着她觉得还不够，又用牙齿亲咬佐助的唇。男人的嘴唇像有点韧性的软糖，约咂摸越上瘾。她右手搂过佐助想躲开的头，用力咬了一下他的上唇，然后趁着他张嘴的瞬间把舌头也伸了进去。这是之前佐助对她做过的事。

唇齿纠缠了一会儿，樱离开佐助的唇，离开时她的嘴角流下了粘腻的银线。她喘着气抬眼看佐助，神色慌乱，脸上带着不自然的红晕，头发也被抓乱了。

她春野樱把宇智波佐助拉回这欲望中。

樱搂着佐助的脖子，咬着耳朵对他说：“佐助君，我喜欢你。”呼出的热气挑动着佐助敏感的神经。然后闻沿着耳垂向脸庞落下，来到喉咙，她舔着佐助的喉结，呜咽着说：“不要讨厌我哦。”

佐助仰头承受她的亲吻，发出难耐的喘息，不禁用手抚摸了一下她的头发。

感受到佐助不在抵抗，樱觉得自己的胆量愈发大了。她吻着佐助的锁骨拉开浴衣领口，露出白皙的胸膛。她闭着眼睛用手和嘴贴着佐助的肌肤，吸着佐助的乳首，手胡乱的抚摸佐助、撩拨他。佐助用右手支撑着贴着温香软玉的上半身，忍受着情欲看着樱的一举一动。樱在佐助的微凉胸肌和腹肌处留恋往返，觉得自己越来越热，最后手忍不住来到腰部以下……

当手感受到灼热和硬挺时，樱感受到佐助的身体明显僵住了。她按着那里，一边抬头开佐助，佐助紧紧抿着嘴，眼神紧紧得盯着她，透露出一丝抗拒，更多的是难耐。樱恶作剧般的一笑，手拉开了下摆脱下裤子，佐助的硬挺就这么暴露在她眼前了。

樱蓦地瞪大了眼睛，她没想到过会这么大……这不是教科书上的图例，也不是照顾伤员中所见的那瘫软的样子。这是真真正正充满了冲动和欲望的……男人的东西。

过去她总是想着承受那份不安，根本不曾见过和抚摸过这样的东西。她咽了一口口水，扯松了衣领，在佐助错愕的眼光下俯身摸上了它的柱身，含住了顶端。

宇智波佐助神情难耐，他压抑着嗓音谁：“别这样，saku…ra……”身心分割成了两部分，他想不想让樱做不喜欢的事情，可是又忍不住让她继续做下去。

樱顺着肉棒上凸起的青筋来回抚摸，嘴含着顶端轻舔着——听到佐助的话眼睛向上看他，张开嘴埋怨到：“佐助君说过的……不会讨厌我的。”说完张嘴含了回去。

“啾……嗯……哈啊……”

她这是露出了什么色情的表情……佐助忽然不认识眼前这个女人，她披散着的散发不时撩拨他的大腿内侧，握着他的欲望媚眼如丝地看着他。哪里来的诱惑人心的妖精？为什么要这样做……她是从那里学来的……

想问的东西很多，但佐助已经不想思考这种问题了。向前弯腰，右手摩挲着粉色的长发。樱见佐助彻底顺了她的意，更加卖力地服侍他。 

“哈啊……啊唔……啾……嗯……”

她不在只是含着顶端，而是试着整个含下。她的嘴很小，而他太大了，含不下。她来到柱身下的囊袋抚摸拿捏，感觉到佐助摩挲她发顶的力度加重，喘息声也更粗了——他很喜欢吧，这声音和之前那个人的一样。她像吃爱吃巧克力棒一样，用舌头来回舔，用牙齿咬他，发出声响。身上也越来越热，感觉到好像有什么东西流出来了 ……她悄悄观察佐助的神情，汗水划过他红晕的脸庞，头发散乱，迷离游走的眼神，止不住的喘息声……

“呃啊……”

忽然佐助扶着她的头想让她离开，樱慌乱了——难道佐助君讨厌她了？樱反而深深地含住了他，顶端抵住了她的咽喉，紧接着突然感受到顶端喷发出什么，呛得她放开佐助捂着嘴不停咳嗽，泪眼朦胧，白浊的液体顺着樱桃小口流下，流到手指上。

樱有些疑惑看了看手上的白浊，手指抚上嘴唇。她往上看见佐助喘着粗气的样子，突然笑了。

春野樱还沉浸在征服的喜悦中，突然有人抓住了她的手。她一抬头，正对上血红的写轮眼和鬼魅的轮回眼。

糟了，她玩脱了。

佐助压抑着喘息颤抖着回过神，看见樱在笑。

就好像今天看花的时撩拨他的笑一样。

他宇智波佐助什么时候这么逆来顺受，任人摆布了？闭上的眼睛再次睁开，漆黑的瞳孔变成了三勾玉写轮眼。

直视那双惊慌失措的绿眸，他捏住她的下巴。“玩得开心吗，樱？”

“啊？啊那个……”春野樱悻悻地笑着，不敢看他。“看着我。”佐助高声命令到。樱吓得不得不直视他，佐助的脸越靠越近，她快呼吸不过来了。

“为什么会做那样的事？”

“不……不是……那个，我喝醉了不知道发生什么了！”为什么那酒不能让她醉过头呜呜呜。

“那种事，哪里学来的？”

“之前不小心翻了下卡卡西老师的书……不不不，我什么都没说！”很好，佐助决定下次回去就把卡卡西的书全扔了。

佐助看着眼前瑟瑟发抖的樱，忽然觉得自己做过头了。明明就是他一直在强迫樱而已。松开樱的下巴，拿起自己空荡荡的左袖擦了擦她的嘴角和下巴。看着樱绿眸含光可怜兮兮看着他的样子，他不由得叹了口气。

“对不起。”

“哎？”发出疑问的声音，樱不懂这份道歉为了什么。

“一直以来都是……如果我没对你做那种事就好了。”

“怎么会……”

“你不必勉强自己……以后我都不会碰你了。”

“不是的！”樱叫道，把惊到了。“我……没有勉强自己。”樱红着脸抓住佐助的袖子，“我很高兴……倒不如说，明明佐助君不喜欢那种事，是我在勉强佐助君……之前也是……”

佐助看着樱的声音越来越小，越来越语无伦次，像做错事的孩子一样低下了头，肩膀微微颤抖。

所以，她哪里做错了？错的人明明一直是他。

佐助捧起樱的脸，吻上了樱额间的百豪之印。随后扶住樱的后脑，吻过了她的眼睛、鼻子、最后来到了她的唇。小心翼翼的描摹那樱桃一样的唇，用舌头轻轻顶开她唇瓣，唇舌嬉戏交换彼此的唾液。一边吻着一边把樱搂到自己怀里。

一吻罢了，佐助放开樱的唇让她喘气。樱脑子晕晕的地看着佐助君，不明白为什么他为什么突然这么温柔。

“樱，”佐助开口道，“我想抱你。”

樱放大了瞳孔里恢复一丝神智。“不……不是说休息吗？”

“一直一直都想抱你……那时候就想吻你了。只是你拉着我跑了。”害他以为樱不愿意呢。

手滑倒樱的肩上。“可以吗？”

樱看着佐助渴求的目光，从心底上升出一种怜爱的感情。她摸上佐助的手，亲亲点头。

“嗯，是佐助君的话，没有问题。”

“佐助君……”樱躺在床垫上，推搡着佐助不肯让他靠近。“把这盏灯关了好吗？”今晚的佐助和以往不一样，以往都是在漆黑的环境里做的。旅馆、山洞、看不见月光的森林……今天佐助关上了大灯，却执意点了一盏油灯。

“可以，”佐助也没有那么坚持。“那就去窗户边上。”樱羞得没眼看他，“不……！那更不行！”被别人看到了怎么办！

佐助俯下身，亲吻她的耳朵，“樱，我想看你。”耳垂被又咬又舔，阵阵酥麻感传遍了全身的末梢神经。樱脑袋晕晕的，扭捏着身子答应了。

佐助又在樱耳朵出停留了一会儿，樱被耳部的敏感刺激得一阵低吟。但是她不敢叫的太大声，万一被听见了怎么办。每次她都害怕被听见所以都在压抑声音，这才搞得佐助以为她不喜欢这种事。

佐助的吻一路下滑，在樱的脖子处留恋，重重的吮吸几下，留下了些许吻痕。“好香。”佐助含糊不清地说，樱半阖着眼，咬着嘴唇没有出声。

佐助来到樱的胸部，拉开樱的衣领，两个不大但圆润挺拔的胸乳暴露在佐助眼中。佐助眼神一暗，随后握上右边那只，不停的揉捏，张口含住那梅蕊，用牙齿和舌头逗弄，发出“啧啧”的声音。樱羞得浑身发抖，用手捂住嘴，想捂住那令人羞愧的声音，但还是有细碎的呻吟从指缝泄露出来。

佐助含着樱的胸听着樱发出猫咪似的叫，不由得更加欲火中烧。但是还不行，这一次他要让樱感受到快乐。 

看来这次撞见别人野合也不完全很糟糕。

佐助转而含向樱的左胸，右手捏了捏那团雪白，转而一路不轻不重地向下抚摸来到腿内侧。“樱，”佐助吸了一下樱的胸蕊，手摩挲了一下樱的两腿之间，“叫出来。”

“不……”樱浑身酥软，嘴上却不肯放松，“不要……会被听见的……嗯！”为什么突然这样……他之前从没有……樱依旧试图抗拒，但佐助的举动让她的防御越来越无力。

佐助吻上樱的耳朵，手下摸到樱的腿间一片湿润……原来如此，看来之前就兴奋了。小心把手指伸进樱的依旧狭小的甬道。佐助的手指因为常操纵钢丝而十分灵活，不停地搅动、旋转、弯曲着指腹摩擦着褶皱。“呃啊！”佐助的手指划到的某处特别敏感，刺激的樱叫了出来。

“是这里吗？”樱耳朵感受到暧昧的热气，她感觉什么东西从身体深处不断涌现，她快要受不住了。“放心，不会有人听见的。”他们住的可是上等间。

“嗯……哈啊……啊……”

“做得好。”佐助亲了一下樱的下巴，来到樱身下，分开她的腿盯着不断流出体液的腿心。樱看着他孟浪的举动不由得抬起半身，“要做什么……sasu……啊……！”他吻上了那腿心。

“回礼。”佐助的唇贴着她身上最敏感的地方，不断吸吮、亲咬、舌头还在试图往里刺。这颠覆了樱的想象，她的腿被迫分开，手插进佐助的头发，不知道是想要他离开还是继续。腹部下方传来一阵抽搐……

“不要……佐助君…啊……啊哈……脏……”

“别这样……哈啊……好奇怪……啊”

“嗯啊……嗯啊啊………嗯……”她的世界突然一片空白。

佐助看着樱的身体突然一阵抽动，然后瘫软。佐助坐起身，拉着樱面对面坐在他腿上亲吻她，樱氤氲着眼睛，她还没从刚才的情况中反应过来。“刚刚……？”“你去了。”佐助肯定地说。樱扶着佐助的肩膀害羞的看着他。

“樱，你没看见那两个人怎么做的吧？”佐助扶着又硬起来的欲望抵着樱。“嗯。”樱忍不住扭着腰。

“稍微，把腰抬起来一点。”佐助扶着樱身子让她一点点坐下，看着自己一点点进入她的体内。“自己动。”

“唔！怎么这样！”樱第一次用这种体位做，坐在佐助身上不敢动。“放心，”佐助动了一下，“我会帮你的。”

佐助君……好过分。樱埋怨地瞥了佐助一言，明明他看起来比她更沉迷于此。

樱扶着佐助的肩膀，小心翼翼地抬起臀部又放。女上位比普通的姿势进入的更深，抽出时是一片空虚，插入又是过分的满足。佐助君的手放在她腰窝处帮她控制。连接之处发来阵阵水声，不堪入耳。樱渐渐掌握了诀窍，搂住佐助的脖子，仰着头尽情地动了起来。

“嗯……哈啊……呃啊……”

“很……舒服……哈啊……那里……嗯……”

“sa……哈……suke……嗯啊……kun……很舒服……”

樱眼神迷离，眼角有泪花，痴痴地看着佐助。佐助也不再冷着一张脸，深陷情欲之中。樱一头粉色长发随着身体的起伏而飘动，有几缕还顽皮地拂过他的肩膀。她搂着他的脖子，在他耳边低吟浅叫。香汗淋漓，她胸前的柔软紧紧贴着他的胸膛摩擦，更加刺激快感。

他的樱，好美，好可爱。

“哈啊……sakura……不要那么紧……”

“因为……真的……很舒服啊……sasukekun……”

他们彼此亲吻，吻得难舍难分，忽然佐助把她扶了起来，让她跪趴在床垫上，在她回头埋怨的时候扶着她的腰从后进去了。

“呃啊……sasuke……”

“哈啊……樱……不要乱动……”眼前的女人，纤细的腰，圆润的屁股，还有因快感而拱起的后背。她就是令人上瘾的毒，而他愿意上瘾。

后入的体位看不见彼此的脸使得樱更加动情。她再不压抑声音尽情地呻吟，腰随着佐助的进入而扭动着。昏暗的灯光打在他俩身上，在墙壁上留下阴影。佐助也彻底放下防备，压在樱身上抵死缠绵。

房间里交织着喘息声、呻吟声、肉体相碰声和阵阵水声。

身下的速度越来越快。

男人的手覆盖上女人的手背。

起风了。窗外，夜鸟飞向明亮的月空，在天空留下痕迹。庭院里，一朵盛开的芍药随风轻轻颤动。

粉发和黑发散乱地混在一起，不分彼此。

也不知道是谁，染上了谁的颜色。

清晨，樱是被佐助弄醒的。她感受到有谁在画她的脸，又玩她的头发。睁开眼，就看见佐助也看着他，手指缠着她的头发。

“早……早上好啊。佐助君。”她向想往常一样起身和佐助打招呼，却发现浑身酸疼，仿佛和谁进行了高强度体能训练一样。感受到腿间的不适，樱羞得转身躲进被子里缩成一团。

昨晚……太疯狂了……她的矜持呢？她都做了什么？——这样想着，樱感受到佐助连人带被地把他抱紧了怀里。她靠在佐助身上，只露出眼睛看着他。

佐助见她这样子，举起手，敲了一下樱的额头。“好疼！佐助君怎么这样！”“明明昨晚是你先开始的，还赖我？”

“明明是佐助君不阻止我的错！”

“那种好事，我没有阻止你的道理。”樱羞愧万分，她觉得眼前这个宇智波佐助是假的！！

“抱歉，”佐助不在逗她，摸她的头，“一直以来让你不安了。”

樱的满腔不满瞬间烟消云散，她蹭了蹭佐助的脖子表示原谅。“我还以为……佐助君讨厌我呢。”

“讨厌你，怎么会和你做那么多次。”

“也是哦……”

黑发的青年在清晨的阳光中吻上了粉发女人額间的百豪之印。

“再睡一会儿吧，昨晚你累坏了。”

“嗯。”

鸣人的信在最后写着：“卡卡西老师和我都希望樱酱和你能够获得幸福。我看着你们一路走来也认为，你们能够给彼此幸福。所以佐助你要坦率一点啊！”

所以后来佐助决定再带樱喝了一次酒，三次九杯，只属于他们俩的酒。喝酒那天，已经过了芍药的花期。  


花开花落，又是一个新的开始。


End file.
